


Better Than Even Money

by shinykari (meinterrupted)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Anal Sex, F/M, Female Bucky Barnes, Pegging, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 16:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/shinykari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"How does that feel, Steve?" Bucky asked, her voice low and sultry as she scissored two of her metal fingers inside him.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Even Money

**Author's Note:**

> It's my birthday, and in the spirit of The Shire, I present you all with a small token of my appreciation for being awesome people and my friends. :)
> 
> Title is from "Guys and Dolls." All mistakes are mine, because I was impatient to get this up and couldn't be arsed to let someone else look at it first.

"How does that feel, Steve?" Bucky asked, her voice low and sultry as she scissored two of her metal fingers inside him.

"It feels so good," he said, words mumbled against the pillow. He gripped the sheets harder when Bucky pulled back and added a third finger, working him open. His erection flagged a bit at the burn, but she reached between his legs and wrapped her free hand around it, stroking slowly.

When his cock was fully hard again, Bucky leaned close and placed her hand on the back of his neck. As she rubbed small circles into his skin with her thumb, she asked, "Are you ready for me? Do you think you can take my cock now?"

Steve swallowed hard, forcing himself to focus on something other than the image of Bucky's slim silicone cock breaching him, or the way the black leather of the harness looked against her pale, muscular thighs. He groaned when one of her fingers brushed his prostate. "Yes," he hissed, pressing back against her fingers. "Need it, Buck, need you," he ground out.

Bucky's answering chuckle sent a thrill through Steve, and she traced the line of his spine down from his neck all the way to the curve of his buttocks with her warm fingers. "Good." She withdrew her fingers slowly, leaving him open and empty and needy, and he couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his throat at the sensation.

"You love my cock, don't you Steve?" she asked, bracketing his hips with her hands to hold him still. Steve nodded distractedly as she slid just the head of the dildo inside him. It wasn't as wide as her three fingers together, so there was no pain, just a steady pressure holding him open. Bucky inched forward slowly, until he could finally feel her pubic hair and the leather harness, warm from her body, tight against his ass. "God, Steve, if you could see yourself right now," she said, her voice rough. "You're beautiful."

Before he could respond, Bucky pulled back until only the head remained inside him, then snapped her hips forward. Steve moaned into the pillow as she started up a rhythm, finding his prostate on every third or fourth thrust, just enough to get him to the edge of orgasm, but not enough to tip him over. Her fingers dug into his hips hard enough to bruise as she panted above him, rolling her hips to rub the base of the dildo against her clit. Steve braced himself on his forearms and pushed back, and she came hard, his name on her lips.

"Oh fuck, Steve," she said, sounding dazed. "Did you...?" She trailed off and answered her own question by leaning forward to cover him with her body, reaching under him for his painfully hard cock. With her dildo still buried inside his body, her small tits pressed tight against his back, and her hand around his cock, he was completely surrounded by Bucky, and a few quick strokes later, he came, vision whiting out around the edges.

Steve was still coming down from his orgasm when Bucky pulled out, slow and careful, and climbed off the bed. He flopped onto his back on the clean side of the bed, wincing slightly at the ache in his ass, and watched Bucky as she unbuckled the harness and stepped out of it. The leather straps had left red marks on her upper thighs and around her hips, and Steve wanted to trace them with his mouth, soothe the hurt with his tongue, then move inward and make her fall apart. She looked at him over her shoulder, blue eyes soft under the shadow of her dark bangs, and smiled. "Hey," she said, voice quiet.

"Hey yourself," Steve said, voice hoarse. "C'mere," he added, holding out his hand for her. She hesitated for only a moment before closing the distance between them and crawling on top of Steve's much larger body, straddling his waist with her muscular legs and resting her cheek on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, burying one hand in her close-cropped dark hair, and tracing the line of her spine with the other.

Steve let himself relax, lulled by the feel of Bucky's skin against his own, the steady beat of her heart, the warm moistness of her breath on his neck. "Buck?" he asked, hardly above a whisper. 

She lifted her head and met his eyes with a quirked brow. "Don't get sappy on me, Rogers," she warned.

Instead of answering, he leaned in and kissed her softly on the mouth. "Jerk," he murmured as he pulled back.

"Punk," she said, and moved in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a vague idea for the epic story of Jamie Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes, and how she went from Steve's sidekick to the Winter Soldier, but it's very, well, _vague_. Mostly a collection of headcanon about her than anything like a real story.


End file.
